


Overheating

by GoodJanet



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Choking, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Past Underage, Rough Sex, Tenderness, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: When Baby gets his heats, he knows he has a whole crew of people who would be more than willing to take care of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glacecherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/gifts).



> For irinushka, whose lovely ABO fic inspired me to write my own.

He calls Buddy when he needs someone to take care of him. Someone who knows how to take care of an omega. Baby knows he needs to think of a way to thank Darling for sharing Buddy that’s more than a handwritten “thanks” and bouquet of wild flowers.

Buddy is tender and attentive. Baby would swear he puts extra pillows out on the bed just for him when he comes over every couple of months.

“Do you need anything? We can go slow. Just tell me,” he says.

But Baby’s about to vibrate out of his skin and instead of answering, throws himself into Buddy’s arms to kiss him and breathe in his strong alpha scent. Buddy give a warm, deep chuckle.

“Okay,” he says. “Okay, easy. We’ve got all night.”

Buddy likes to fuck him while they lie on their sides. He once told Baby it’s because he wants to be able to wrap his arms around him and hold him when they’re tied. It’s also easier for Buddy to jerk him off and kiss his neck and say filthy praise in his ear.

Buddy is so gentle and sweet sometimes that Baby cries.

“Oh, don’t do that,” Buddy husks. 

He grabs a corner of the sheet and dabs at Baby’s eyes.

“Hurts,” Baby whimpers.

He feels stupid and pathetic. Buddy should just kick him out of the bed. Tell him to leave and grow up.

Buddy does nothing of the kind.

“I know,” he says, moving his hand faster. “Let me help.”

Baby comes, and he sees stars.

The pain goes away, and Buddy does not.


	2. Chapter 2

He calls Griff when he feels worthless, when he just wants to be used and hurt and roughed up a little. Griff is the guy to call when you’re not looking for something gentle.

Griff shoves his shoulders with enough force that he stumbles backwards and falls onto the bed. They’re both already naked. Baby’s already reached that fine line between exhaustion and desire.

Griff climbs on top of him. He grips Baby’s neck his fist, and Baby feels himself submit. He’s terrified that Griff might slip up and actually hurt him, but would that really be so bad? Did he want to work with killers and robbers for all of his days? Was he just supposed to live to serve Doc until he finally slipped up and crashed and died like his folks? 

Griff squeezes harder and pushes his dick inside of him. Baby’s vision gets fuzzy at the edges, and it’s something like peace. Everything is rough and jagged in the real world, but with his supply of oxygen cut off, those harsh feelings are replaced with a warm detachment that he can’t seem to find anywhere else but here.

Baby almost blacks out, but Griff lets go after he comes for umpteenth time. Baby’s lost track. He doesn’t care. Griff can do whatever he likes as long as he can just float and forget.

Baby sighs, sweaty and limp on Griff’s sheets, almost motionless except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

Griff is still inside him, and he’s still hard. How is he still hard?

Griff moves.

Baby whimpers.


	3. Chapter 3

He calls Darling when he’s not sure what he wants. She’s wild. Unpredictable. She might be Buddy’s through marriage and name, but she listens to no man. (Or woman, for that matter). And sometimes Baby needed her free spirit to rattle his cage.

Darling launches herself into his arms, and Baby barely catches her after being caught so off-guard.

“Careful, Baby. Precious cargo here,” she teases.

Darling nips at his nose and barks. She uses her weight to get him to back up a few inches and plop to the bed. She curls her long red nails into his chest and presses him back against the bed.

“I don’t know how Buddy handles this sort of thing with you, but we’re going to be handling it my way tonight, understand?”

It’s not a question, but he wouldn’t have said no if it was. The overwhelming need radiating through his body coupled with her warmth and weight on him were combining to make ache and get wet with slick.

Darling slaps him across the face, and Baby gasps. It hurts and makes his ears ring through the music, but then she’s kissing him with her whole face and rutting against him, and he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care. She’s perfect.

Later, when Baby had finally passed out in their big bed, Darling sits on Buddy’s lap on the couch in the living room, replaying each moment for him, stopping and rewinding, freezing frames within frames, until the video became nothing more than the background noise to their own lovemaking.


End file.
